gravity_falls_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam
This oc belongs to Sarah the FBI pup info Sam is a werewolf that lives with Safira in the forest. He may be Safira's younger brother, but he's more positive and uplifting. He's usually always happy, and adores his older sister. He loves hugging and playing and just having fun. He is easy to win over and loves making new friends. It takes alot to get his spirits down, and can be very hyper at times. He is bubbly and out going too. Appearance Human form He is a young kid, no more than 7 years old. He has a head of chestnut brown hair. He wears clothes similar to what Safira wears, A black shirt and blue baggy pants. He wears black shoes as well. Wolf form He is a chestnut brown wolf puppy with golden eyes. Bio Sam has no recollection of his real family. He seemed to be alone his entire life. He spent the first few months of his remembrance wandering around looking for a home. One day, he came across a black she-wolf. He didn't know why, but he was drawn to her. He followed her around, wondering why there was a glimmer of familiarity about her. Then he found his answer when she shifted into human form. She was a werewolf too! Immediately he pounced on her, she was the first other werewolf he had encountered. But she seemed very hostile and mean, always chasing him off. That is, until she demanded that he go back to his family and he told her he didn't have one. That made her soften up, and she finally gave the a-okay for him to live with her. He soon came to love her as if she were his real older sister, and loves her with all his heart. She's his role model and he lives to make her happy. Although it does take a lot to impress her, he was determined to do it. But he seemed to only get in her way, and she often got mad and yelled at him. Finally, he felt like she hated him and decided to leave. But he only got a little ways before he was tackled by Safira. She yelled at him again, but this time there was a caring worried note in her voice. Sam knew then that she did love him and would never doubt that. But after a while, he realized he could never be a good thief so he stopped trying to impress Safira that way. He also stayed at the den more often, and played by himself. Relationships Dipper: He doesn't understand why his sister hates him so much. He thinks Dipper seems cool and likes to watch him. Although never actually working up the courage to go talk to him Mabel: He ADORES her! He thinks she's the sweetest coolest girl in the world! He admires her from a distance and longs to one day be her friend Stan: Dislikes him... He's one of the few people he does. Stan just seems to... whats the word... Serious? Unlikable? Scary? Ford: Same as Dipper. Waddles: Although he never lets his sister know, he is actually good friends with Waddles. Gompers: STRONGLY dislikes him. Although he doesn't understand it, his sister is terrified of him. He usually has to chase him off and keep him away from his sister. Soos: he's a little weirded out by him... but otherwise thinks he's okay. Wendy: So far, she's the only one he had the courage to actually go up to. (He was in wolf form of course) He found that she was cool and chill, and someone he can admire. Bill Cipher: Unlike his sister, He actually very much so cares about the fact that there is a dream demon in Gravity falls. He has mixed feelings about Bill himself though. Part of him is angry for the way he treats his sister, another part of him is in awe at how powerfull he is, Another part wants to be his friend, another part feels sad for him, but mostly, he dislikes him. Brenda&Candy: couldn't care less about them Safira: Loves her to bits and looks up to her. She is the one he goes to when he feels sad or angry or confused. He likes to be very open and touchy feely about it, much to his sisters discontent. Many a time he has been told to stop hugging her because others were 'watching'. He learned he needs to ask her before doing things like that. She means the world to him, and when she's hurt he is very worried. He has a 3 hour period for when his worrying starts. (Which means if Safira's later than 3 hours he'll get worried) Enemies Saffy: Also known as Anti-Safira. He despises her because of the way she treats his sister. She's often calling Safira worthless and making her feel bad about herself. So he dislikes her. Sammy: Aka Anti-sam. He dislikes him because of how awful he is. He often gets into fights with him. Iris: The reasons should be apparent. The demon almost killed his sister! He hates her guts (Or should I say lack-of XD) and seeks to destroy her. Bill Cipher: more or less. Friends Waddles: bffs Where he lives Sam lives with Safira in a tree hollow den. It is much larger than it sounds and is capable of having two full sized beds with much room to spare. Trivia Random *He dislikes anyone who is mean to his sister *He is not very good at lying. *He has no crush (Though he kind of likes Mabel) *He has Dyslexia Family Safira: sister Fears He has a fear of losing his sister, thats his big one. But he also has a minor fear of Cockroaches Stories he appears in Gallery